SweetLess
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Kakashi just wanted to bring home some sweets so Asuma wouldforgive him but ends up pantless, shirtless, sweetless, and maybe evenAsumaless. man on man no like no read!
1. Shock

-1I don't own Naruto or Kakashi; though I wish I did. I don't make any profit.  
This is solely for your entertainment.

Rating: K+ for now but will be M later for gore.

Paring: KakashixGenmaxRadiouxAsumaxGai

Summary: Kakashi just wanted to bring home some sweets so Asuma would  
forgive him but ends up pant-less, shirt-less, sweet-less, and maybe even  
Asuma-less.

Sweet-less

Chapter one:

Kakashi whistled while he walked down Konoha looking at the sweets in the  
display windows. 'Humm, I wonder if Asuma would be happier with the Winds  
salty sweet or the Rice village special.' Kakashi thought he had heard  
something so he glanced up. With nothing out of the ordinary he turned back  
to the displays and pointed to the Rice village special. "I will take five  
of those." He told the person behind the stand with one of his eye smiles.  
The man took out five of them and wrapped them up. "Here you go Hatake-san,  
enjoy them now." The man called out to Kakashi as he started to walk away.

Kakashi continued on his way hoping to bump into one if not all of his  
lovers soon. They had all been gone when he had awoken this morning with an  
neck and back ache. He was in trouble with them and had to find a way to  
make them forgive him by tonight if he wanted to sleep in the bed anytime  
soon. Kakashi was walking past a Ramen stall when he heard his name being  
called. He looked up to see team seven waving him over. He bowed his head  
politely and entered the building. "Hey old man, bring Kakashi-sensei an  
bowl of miso ramen!" Naruto yelled and threw some coins on the table to  
show  
he would pay for it. Kakashi smiled at Naruto. "Why thank you Naruto.   
What's  
the occasion?" Kakashi asked knowing that team seven didn't really stick  
together unless something was going down or a mission was happening.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi with a small smile. "Ah, nothing big, just  
wanted to treat ya to some ramen is all." Naruto stuttered with a blush.  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the young man. Sasuke smirked and muttered out  
"dope" before looking at Sakura who was also blushing. "You think we should  
tell him? I bet next missions pay he falls over shocked." Sasuke said.  
Sakura smirked an nodded while Naruto eyes popped out of his head and he  
ran  
up in their faces. "No no no no no no no no no no no no no. No you can not  
tell him! If you tell him I'll tell both Neji and Kiba what you two did!"  
Naruto threatened. That immanently shut them both up. Now Kakashi was  
really  
interested. "Ma, what is it humm?" He asked in that laid back voice of his  
as his ramen was served. "No it's nothing, Sasuke-teme was just jerking  
your chain. So how is life with Asuma, Genma, Raidou, and Gai?" Naruto asked in  
a hurry with a huge blush in place. Kakashi would have continued with that  
line of questing if he had not asked such a question. 'Since when did  
Naruto know about my kois?' Kakashi wondered as he smiled at Naruto.

"Well Asuma's a little upset with me at the moment; but that'll be dealt  
with by tonight." Kakashi answered patting his bag of sweets. Naruto nodded  
in understanding which made Kakashi curious again. 'Since when did Naruto  
just nod and leave things at that? What is going on around here?' Kakashi  
wondered as an Anbu black opts appeared in the doorway. Kakashi noticed the  
lean man at once. He had sandy brown hair that was highlighted with caramel  
colors. He was tall and looked like he would strike down anybody that got  
in  
his way. He had a sword strapped to his back and his muscles would quiver  
with power every time he took a step forward.

Apparently the others noticed them as well for they all stood up. "What do  
you need Anbu-san?" Kakashi asked thinking he was needed. The man behind  
the  
panther mask didn't even spare Kakashi a look as he held out his hand   
toward  
Naruto. Kakashi was becoming a little suspicious of this man and was about  
to step in front of Naruto when Naruto reached out and took the offered  
hand. He looked back and smiled to his team mates and bowed the best he  
could to Kakashi and left with a "Kakashi-sama." and nod of his head in the  
other two's direction. Kakashi was so shocked that he didn't even have time  
to question Naruto before he left. He swirled around and looked at the  
other  
two who had just went back to eating the ramen. "What was that?" Kakashi  
demanded.

"That would be Naruto's new lover and yes, he's an Anbu. No, we do not like  
him, nor does he like us. In fact we hate him." Sakura said with bitter.  
Kakashi blinked a little and looked to Sasuke for a clearer answer because  
Sakura had started mumbling things along the line of 'cutting his prick off  
and shoving it down his throat.' and he didn't want that anger directed at  
himself. "His name is Brian, and he, well, to put it bluntly, he beats  
Naruto." Sasuke said after not finding a way to say it any better.   
Kakashi's  
eyes went wide. "Beats Naruto? Why would Naruto stay with him then? Why had  
Naruto been so happy just moments before? What's going on?! I want answers  
damn it!" Kakashi yelled at his former team members.

TBC

Aw, poor Naruto. Well I making this up as I go along so the more you review  
the faster I think. I wonder what will happen to Naruto now that he's all  
alone with Brian. Will Kakashi be able to help him out and if so at what  
price? Please leave a review! I'll leave you a sweet if you do. Ok bad  
joke.. Oh and Brian is my own character but anyone may use him if you want.  
This is Destiny4745's b-day fic! Happy Birthday girl! 


	2. Painful Discoveries

-1I don't own Naruto or Kakashi; though I wish I did. I don't make any profit.  
This is solely for your entertainment.

Rating: K+ for now but will be M later for gore.

Paring: KakashixGenmaxRadiouxAsumaxGai

Summary: Kakashi just wanted to bring home some sweets so Asuma would  
forgive him but ends up pant-less, shirt-less, sweet-less, and maybe even  
Asuma-less.

Sweet-less

Chapter Two:

Kakashi glared at them until Sasuke sighed and turned to him. "I don't  
really understand it myself. We had never met this man before he turned up  
in the forest and said that he owned Naruto." Sasuke said with a sneer.  
"Of course at first when he said that Naruto said he could kiss his ass and  
that he was owned by no one. The man had just smiled and said that if he   
couldn't own what killed his family he would kill the 'things' closest  
friends. Naruto just gave in after a while." Sakura finished for Sasuke.  
Kakashi sat down, a little overwhelmed by all the information.

"Ok just because he's a jackass and black mailer doesn't mean he beats  
Naruto. What made you think that?" Kakashi asked still worried for his  
former team members. "Oh I don't know, it could have something to do with   
the fresh belt marks he has everyday. Or maybe it was the way he always  
haves something new broken everyday. Let's not forget that he's always  
smelling of his own blood and we think he's also forcing Naruto to, well,  
you know." Sakura said, pissed off again.

Kakashi paled, looked away and wondered what to do. 'If I try to confront  
him he'll just push me away." Kakashi thought as he tried to figure how he  
should help Naruto out. 'Maybe I can just kick the Anbu's ass. No, I would  
get disbarred for that." Kakashi sighed again, knowing that the only thing  
he could do right now, was wait. "What are we going to do about it? I won't  
just leave him like that." Sasuke said remembering how Naruto had never  
given up on him when he had went to Snake Face for power and how he and  
Sakura had been the only ones to accept him back into the fold, no questions  
asked. Kakashi closed his one eye in sadness. "For now all we can do is  
pray." Kakashi said.

"That's not good enough! We have to protect him! He's our comrade! How can  
you let this go so easily!" They both snarled at him.  
They curled their lips back about to snarl again when Kakashi glared at  
them. "I would never leave a comrade behind! We can do nothing at the  
moment. We need proof, we just can't kill the evil man!" Kakashi snarled  
back at them. He let his shoulders relax when he realized he had begun to   
prepare for a fight. He didn't want them mad at him, least of all they try  
to keep him from Naruto. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but for  
the moment we have to wait. We'll get the proof and then present it to the  
Hokage. She'll personally deal with the Anbu herself." Kakashi said hoping  
to calm them down somewhat. "I really must get going, they might be home   
soon and I don't want this to get wasted." Kakashi said in a false cheery  
voice trying to lighten the mood some. Sasuke just looked away and Sakura  
bowed him out of the stall with a "Kakashi-sama."

Kakashi was walking up the sidewalk and toward the house when a pair of  
hands grabbed him. Startled Kakashi dropped the bag with the candy in it. A  
tanned hand shot out and caught the bag before it hit the ground. "Now  
Kakashi what have I told you about throwing food?" Genma teased him. Kakashi  
relaxed and smiled. "So what was with the whole kidnapping me thing?" He  
asked as Raidou moved an hugged him. "Look, I think I was being a little too  
harsh. I know that I can be quite the eyeful when I'm undressed..." Raidou   
started to say when Kakashi shook his head.  
"You have no need to explain yourself. It's me who should be doing that. And  
you have to know I never meant a word of it. I was angry, that was all it   
was, I swear it." He said hoping the man would believe him this time. "I  
never meant to call you a-a-a, well, you know." Kakashi said unable to bring  
himself to say it again. "A scared freak." Raidou supplied.

Kakashi whimpered lightly and grabbed the man into his arms. "I'm sorry, so,  
so sorry. I wish I could take it back. I never meant it, not one bit." He  
said sadly. 'I don't even deserve to hold him.' Kakashi thought. He gasped  
in shock when he felt a pair of soft lips hesitantly brush across his own  
before kissing him harder.  
Kakashi and Raidou pulled apart breathing heavily. Raidou looked at him,  
"Just don't hurt me again." Raidou pleaded with him. Kakashi pulled him  
closer to himself before making the appropriate hand signs and disappearing  
in a chakra cloud along with Raidou and Genma who had been waiting, allowing   
them to work things out themselves.

TBC  
-

Well what do you think? I think that this was a pretty good chapter and now  
I have to go to sleep. It's like 2:40 am right now so if it's a little  
unimaginative, that's why. Review and you'll get a goodie! J


	3. Pleasure and Plans

I don't own Naruto or Kakashi; though I wish I did. I don't make any profit. This is solely for your entertainment. All who whished to sue me must now leave, the rest of you can stay and read my fic's next chapter!!!

**Rating** K for now but will be M later for gore.

**Paring** KakashixGenmaxRadiouxAsumaxGai

**Summary** Kakashi just wanted to bring home some sweets so Asuma would forgive him but ends up pant-less, shirt-less, sweet-less, and maybe even Asuma-less.

**A/N** Hey sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up, and to be honest the only reason you have this chapter here is thanks to indigo's ocean!!! You should all go and check out her home page!! It's great!!!

**SweetLess**

_**Chapter Three**_:

_General Pov_

As soon as they reached their shared apartment, Raidou grabbed Kakashi by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall, practically ripping off his mask and kissing him roughly. The white-haired jounin let himself be manhandled without much protest - usually, he would have used his strength to switch their roles, but now he felt like he owed the scarred man an apology. He moaned involuntarily as Raidou thrust his tongue into his mouth and brought up his hands to run them through the man's shaggy brown hair. Both their forehead protectors fell forgotten to the floor.

Genma lounged on the desk, idly watching his two lovers kiss. Ever so often, he pointedly glanced at the clock or tapped his fingers loudly against the tabletop. Finally, seeing as neither Kakashi or Raidou were responding to his subtle hints (or responding at all), he cleared his throat. "Ahem. We don't have all day, you know." he commented. "Are you two planning to finish up your make out fest anytime soon?"

"Oh, shush, Genma." Raidou replied, chuckling against Kakashi's neck. "You're just jealous."

The blonde rolled his eyes and sighed loudly as the two went back at it once more. Deciding that it would be a waste of time to try once more to separate them, he scooped up the paper bag Kakashi had brought home, and, ignoring the ever more _suggestive_ noises the pair were making, decided to investigate its contents.

"One paper bag," Genma murmured to himself, pretending he was cataloguing items found on a mission.

"Contains: one receipt for Konoha candy shop, one crumpled wax paper, and five Rice Village Special candies - yum!" He picked out one of the large blocks of taffy, colored a warm caramel and covered with edible, transparent rice paper.

Looking from the sweet to Raidou and Kakashi, then back to the sweet, his eyes lit up and he grinned. Popping the taffy into his mouth and making sure it was thoroughly covered with his own saliva, he turned to his lovers. "Hey, boys, if you separate yourselves from each other for a moment, I have something very _sweet_ for you both."

The pair turned, both flushed with rumpled hair. Kakashi sized up the situation immediately. "No, no, no!" he cried, rushing to Genma and the opened bag of candies. "Those were for Asuma!" Genma's smirk only grew wider and he rolled the candy around in his mouth, making sure it was visible as he pushed at it enticingly with his tongue. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we shared just _one_."

Raidou grinned and moved forward, sliding his hands up under Genma's shirt, but Kakashi paused, looking torn. Then he made the mistake of looking into Genma's eyes, which promised a world of sinful, sugar-coated pleasure. Almost in spite of himself, he reached forward and kissed his companion on the mouth, hard, forgetting all about Asuma, his team, and even Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sasuke Pov_

"We're going to have to do something on our own." Sasuke insisted, staring blankly at the seat Naruto had vacated nearly half an hour ago. He and Sakura were still at the ramen stand, not having touched their bowls of noodles since their teacher had left.

Sakura looked up from where she had been contemplating the fine grain of the countertop. "How?" she asked, sighing frustrated. "Kakashi was right. I don't think we _can _do anything. We'll just end up bringing the punishment down on ourselves and Naruto, instead of _Brian_." She spat out the name as if it were poison.

"But did you see Kakashi leave?" the dark-haired boy hissed with uncharacteristic anger, leaving off the respectful 'sensei'. "He just took off with Genma and Raidou like he didn't have a care in the whole damn world! He's too occupied with his jounin _orgy_ to help us out!"

"That's not true!" Sakura defended loudly and valiantly. "Just wait! He knows what he was talking about, and he's not going to let his personal life mess with helping Naruto."

Sasuke winced visibly as other patrons of the ramen stand glanced at them, some openly staring. Standing, he grabbed Sakura by the arm and led her away from the establishment, heading towards the training grounds. "Yes, well, even if he does bother to help us, we won't get rid of Brian any faster. Now listen to me - I have a plan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Again thanks indigo's ocean!! I really should be more responsible ya know. Well we both hope you've enjoyed reading it!!! Please, Please leave an Review!!! Well, until the next chapter then!


End file.
